


What an entrance.

by DBLWRITES



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Band mention, Birthday, Famous, M/M, One Shot, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBLWRITES/pseuds/DBLWRITES
Summary: Niall has to spend his birthday with out the only person he had planned to spend it with. But sometimes its worth the wait. One shot.





	What an entrance.

“I was just kind of hoping we’d spend my birthday together..” It came out muffled, more pathetic than he had intended. Since it wasn’t the englishman's fault that he had to be flown back out to Holland to refilm a few scenes. 

“Nialler, you know I’m gutted I can’t be around.” Harry’s voice came from Niall’s bare chest, where he had his phone set on speaker so his hands were free to play with the PS controller.

“Yeah. I know, just a bit sour.” Ready to toss the damn thing in his hand he was losing so badly. Taking in a deep breath and letting out a heavy sigh. 

“You’re going to have a great time with or without me. Going to a footie match today, all day Golfing tomorrow.” Raising his brows, since that was true. He did have a pretty great few days lined up as pre birthday shenanigans. Nodding slowly in thought, though it was really something he couldn't do any other day. 

Checking the time, it had to only be 7PM where Harry was, no press pictures or fan sightings the brunette was getting great at not being spotted. “I know…” 

“Ni, stop frowning. Its out of my hands right now. But I’m back at the end of the week tops.” Glaring at the large flat screen pausing the game, how could Harry always tell when he wasn’t having it. 

“Fine. I get it Harry, work is important. This movie is important to your career.” Finally just putting the controller down, all ambition to play gone. “I didn’t mean to discredit your work.” 

“I get it babe, it’s not ideal. I want to be there with you celebrating your birthday.” Hearing the huff of breath. “I’m not taking it like a knock against work. I wish I could be with you.” 

Niall had taken the stairs a few at the time, phone in hand as he bounded up the steps. “Me too. But like you said, end of the week. And your mine, and we can celebrate then that’s the most important part. “ 

“You bet.” The younger man was starting to sound more distracted maybe the break in filming was coming to an end as he checked the large hanging clock on the hall. 

“I’m going to go get ready for the match. But call me when you’re up tomorrow, I’ll be awake.” Pulling the housecoat off and getting ready to shower and actually start his day. 

“I can do that. Have fun doing all your favorite stuff babes.” 

It got a small smile out of him, as he tried to sound put off. “Not doing you.. So” 

Listening to the sudden burst of laughter, causing himself to laugh too. “True, you have no idea how badly I want to be doing that.” He could tell Harry wasn’t buy himself anymore, his tone was different more like he was putting on a show. 

“Presenter voice. Guess it’s my cue to jump in the shower. Ill talk to you tonight love.” Leaving the large California home’s bedroom for the over the top bathroom of his Hollywood Hills house. “Love you.” 

“Sorry.” There was a quick pause. “Love you too.” It came out so cool and casual, as if the brunette said it to anyone he hung up phone the phone with. Harry’s usually stupidly easily come by cool. “Wait… before you shower just.. Send me a snap.” Such mischief dripped from quieted words, it made a large smile reach his eyes as he laughed. 

“Bye, Harry.” Getting an echo of a goodbye and there was silence. Never one to deny the soon to be movie star. Quickly snapping his jaw dropped in surprise, with a hand over his most private of privets in the large mirror. Knowing there was no way he could have it save to his phone, just sending it as a snap to the other. 

He hadn’t even made it to the shower yet before his phone had lit up with a response. Only getting a very up close picture of the younger man’s hand giving a thumbs up. 

“Weirdo.” Muttering more to himself as he shook his head and got himself actually ready for the day. 

 

The football match had been good, with a few rounds it had been less lonely then he had expected with the group of friends who he had flown out to enjoy his birthday week with him. Especially now that his romantic week for two had been interrupted. The rest of the day had just fizzled into friends going back to their hotel wanting to rest up for the next full day of golf. 

Which had been 18 holes of pure bliss, he loved golfing. It didn’t have anything to do with being famous. He was just one of the lads out there. Actually playing one of his best games, thought it could have been contributed to the fact that there was no tight golf pants, beautiful arse show off distracting him from his game. 

With the last few days of no Harry and just his friends, he could almost forget that he had just wanted to spend it with his other half. Even if it had meant hiding away in the coastal home. They had all changed, all had gotten suited up for a dinner that had been booked. Not really too sure since his mother had said she would get everything sorted. 

Somehow that had the group of lads, driving up to a dock. All looking around like morons. “What’s this?” Calling out as he exchanged looks with one of his friends.. 

“Your stop Mr. Horan.” The driver said over the front seat. 

“Well boys. Was a pleasure.” Teasing as they all piled out of the car, shrugging as he tried to get something out of anyone. “What is this? Actually. What do you all know?” Watching them all shrug and start walking toward the end of the private dock. No paparazzi around so it must have been pretty well hidden. 

A white coated man met them at the bottom of the long ramp down, getting the group to follow him past large yacht’s. Finally stopping at a massive boat, Niall’s eyes narrow in disbelief. 

“This can’t be right.” But curiosity got the best of him, as he lead the group now up the stairs to the top. Lights dim, and there wasn’t much in noise other then waves lapping at the side of the boat. Even the group of lads went quiet. “This is a bit freaky.” As he walked from the side of the boat towards the back where a few twinkling lights were the only source of light. 

Half getting a sense of what could be happening, but even with the idea it was still thrilling not really knowing what was going on. As his sense were flooded while he walked to the back of the boat. Lights turned on with the large crowd yelling surprise. “Jesus!” Jumping since he hadn’t been prepared by how many people were actually there. 

Blue eyes wide trying to take in the sight, running over faces of famous friends mixing with unknown Dublin friends and family. Half expecting to see Harry pop out of the crowed and shimmy walk his way over. 

But no hat wearing, dad shirt loving dork of a boot wearer around. As he just smiled at the realization that this great party was going to be without, trying to cover the small sense of disappointment and longing. As they were already leaving the dock behind and heading out on the clear september night. 

It wasn’t even that late in the night, but with the sun starting to set earlier they had caught just the tail end of the sunset. The food had been amazing, and everyone seemed to be having a great time looking amazing in their fancy dress. The booze had been a hit, turning the large group loud on the open water. 

The yacht had stopped moving as fast, and the group had practically chanted at him to open the few amount of gifts. Which in his opinion seemed too much, since there wasn’t anything he wanted. But there had been quite a few thoughtful presents, few vintage jerseys. Or some albums on vinyl that he could add to his collection. 

Hands had finally unwrapped to the last present, still trying to tell everyone that it had all been too much. And how much he loved everyone for just coming to this unexpected party. Opening the last small box, nothing seemed to special. Honestly he hadn’t even seen it till he was a few presents down. Wanting to open it earlier since it didn’t seem all that interesting but everyone had bugged him to open theirs first. Wrapped in brown wrapping, no card to say who it was from. Nothing to identify it other than it being small. 

Taking off the brown paper, that really felt like post wrapping. As he let it fall open lifting the small black box to read the sudden note. “Is this a joke?” The paper had black writing, that was the most familiar to him. 

-Come outside, then open me.-

Blinking as he looked around. Most shrugged and looked just as confused as he felt. His face was going to become permanently stuck at this worried narrow eyed look he kept making. When no one came forward to claim the present as theirs, he sighed and got up. Almost everyone was at his heels following him out. But as he looked around on the floor for any indication to what was actually going on did he hear it over the music. 

The rhythmic sound of chopper blades. At first just wondering if it was maybe a tiny drone lost at sea, as if the paparazzi had stooped to a new low. Looking up finally, nothing in sight as he stepped forward, trying to look over the top of the large boat. Just in time to get the very daunting view of the helicopter passing over. 

First he had to see what was in the box, maybe that had a clue to what the hell was going on. Opening up the small black box to a simple silver band, nothing in or around the box just the velvet lining. This was to unreal, looking back up since there was no way this was actually happening. Why a ring in a tiny box. Nothing was adding up and it was all so confusing, his heart was hammering hard. Watching the helicopter circle back around. The Yacht was to small for it to land where did it think it was going. 

Some one yelled ‘stay back’ from somewhere behind him, as he watched the side door finally open. A figure dropping out a long rope that was hard to see with the blackness of the sky. Finally whoever it was was on the rope, attached by what he hoped was a harness. If this was a fan this was the most mental thing he had ever seen. 

From what he could tell now it was a man doing the descent, the copter coming closer. Cold fast wind blowing up against the boat as the rope dangled the man closer to the deck. There was no way, when the man was finally in view he could believe his eyes. 

Few gasps and a couple clap’s from behind him. As he watched Harry, his Harry repel down the last bit of the boat and land with such grace that he could have been some soft of james bond. Unclipped from the rope in the well fitted black suit with the harness still around his hips that would looked stupid on everyone else but for Harry it added to the cool factor. 

“What the fuck Harry?” Hands out gesturing, his mind was blown away by that. As he got the most cocky of struts that had him weak in the knees. Like he was about to be devoured by the smouldering eyes. 

Unable to stop his feet as he started walking forward to meet the man in the middle. This was nuts, it had to be. As the helicopter was up in the darkness and flying back toward shore. “What- a- Did you come here all the way from Holland?” Asking once they were close enough and the loud hammering sound had drifted away. 

Colliding with arms around each other, being lifted off his feet by a few good inches. Hugging tightly, so much so he could feel the brunettes body tremble. Listening to quickened breaths. “I just jumped for a bleeding Heli, and you are asking how I got here. Wrong question!” The voice was loud with a bit of a quiver in it. All signs pointing to Harry being very much human and not some sort of Bond character. 

“I mean.. I’m a bit shocked! Why the fuck would you come in on a Helicopter! Don’t ever do that again, do you realize how unsafe that could have been! How badly it could have gone!” So maybe adrenaline had turned into instant worried. ‘Ni’

Ignoring the younger’s voice and talking over him. “You never think do you! Today you’re jumping from Helicopters and next you’re fannying about in space!” 

“Ni! I had to.” Green eyes were alight and any thought of the large crowd of his closest friends and family watching wasn’t even something that was registering now. Focused just on his dim wit of a boyfriend. 

“What do you mean you had to. Had to almost get yourself killed!” His heart was in the right place, maybe acting to cruel but it was more a freak out then an amazing act. 

“You only propose to your boyfriend once. At least I hope you only make me do it once, because I just jumped from a fucking helicopter.” They were toe to toe, and Harry was looking a bit paler than normal, as the adrenaline was finally fading. 

But that was the least of his worries, as he stopped and just stared mouth gaping open. “Propose? I-I, I don’t think you need to do that again…” Realization finally hitting him, as he watched the olive toned man who looked more like a boy at that moment swallowing thickly. Watching his adam's apple bob, and that sheepish boyish look. 

“I mean. Yeah.. I want to propose to you Nialler. If that’s ok.” There was arms around him keeping him still as he felt like a deer in headlights, there was a lot happening all at once. “I mean you could keep yelling at me if you like.” 

Just nodding as he didn’t know what to do. Was he meant to stand there, did he need to kneel down too. “Go on then.” Nudging the brunette since there was no way he trusted his knees to keep him up from all this excitement. 

Blue eyes glued to the sight of the smartly dressed, now short haired Harry lowering himself down to one knee. His own paler hands resting on firm shoulders one still clutching the box as if it was going to jump from his hands and possibly fly over board. 

There was such a quiet over the entire boat, he could seriously drop a hand full of pins and the whole world would hear it. Not sure when he started holding his breath as rich smooth hands took his, prying the box from his hand. Nervously chuckling but he was still stuck on watching, as if it was a crazy outter body experience. 

“Niall James Horan… I have loved you since I was 16.” That came with a cheeky smile as Niall nudged Harry’s shoulder. 

“Don’t be cheesy.” As he bit his lip, worrying as if at any point he would find out it was a joke. Or that the youngest of the band was making a terrible mistake. 

“No, seriously Ni. You were annoyingly loud, and laughed to much. Had all the groupies.” 

“Hey..” Now he was being insulted as he let go of his worried lip. “I thought this was a proposal not time to insult me.” 

“It is, but I needed to have a bit of a dig at you.” A hand was squeezing him and all he could do was squeeze back. “See even though, you were very weird and Irish.” 

“Harry.” Groaning as he tried to pull his hand back now. This didn’t seem right now, but the grip didn’t give up and kept him right in his spot. 

“Niall. Let me finish.” Huffing as he nodded for the other to continue. “Even though you where all these very weird things. You also had the world’s goofiest smile.” Literally he was standing in front of his friends being roasted by the man claiming to be proposing to him. 

“But, even at the tender age of 16. I knew my life wouldn’t be complete if I didn’t see that smile every day. Or be the one making you smile.” Ok so maybe that was pretty sweet as he nodded his head, Harry had his full attention now. “I wanted to be loud like you, and laugh with you. I wanted to be the only one you sang for.. And somehow, you said yes to dating a quiet.. And emotional at times, dork.” Blinking a few times because it had just started to hit him that the love of his life was actually doing this. 

“I’m your biggest fan Niall. And I only want the chance to spend the rest of my life at your side cheering you on. So..” There was a bit of fumbling as he watched Harry toss the black box unceremoniously to the side holding up the silver band. “Niall will you.” It was warm from the man’s hot nervous hands, but it slid onto the tip of his finger easily and rested there. “Marry me?” Looking from the very official engagement ring to the shining green eyes that he could only ever imagine spending every day looking into. 

“Yes. No question, 100% yes.” It was so serious, but as the ring slid onto his finger it felt so real and official. Leaning down to cup wind blown cheeks, mashing his lips eagerly against Harry’s. Arms wrapping back around his waist and holding him tight. “Same babe. To all of that… It’s all the same for me too…” 

In its own way there had been no other way to propose that wouldn’t have been more the Harry styles he knew. As the spent the night dancing under the stars shining bright away from city light pollution. With everyone they held dear to them there to celebrate not only Niall’s best birthday, but witness the very typical Harry and Niall way of getting engaged. 

 

No pictures posted from the night before, not yet. Too busy wanting to discovering one another's bodies now as fiance’s. But mainly as their way of rationalizing a whole night spent in the heat of passion. Which also could have been any other wednesday of the year. 

It was bound to break the internet, and the hearts of millions of fans. As both posted pictures of one another in their own way each of telling their fans what was happening. One in more cryptic ways then the other. 

Both deciding to ditch their phones at home, and if they were going to be coming out it was going to be their own way. Finally leaving the house, being spotted at one of their favorite brunch spots holding hands and looking happier than ever. Ready to start their engaged lives publicly no more hiding.

**Author's Note:**

> Kirrylovesnarry requested this. so i hope you enjoy!


End file.
